It is customary for elderly individuals that are at risk of falling, or individuals that have medical conditions that may require fast emergency response and immediate access to medical attention, to rely on and utilize personal emergency response systems (PERS) to request this assistance. Traditionally, these systems are coupled to an individual's home communications infrastructure such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) or more recently a broadband Internet connection. One such architecture is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/686,342, entitled Human Health Monitoring Systems and Methods, which is incorporated herein in its entirety.
When an emergency happens, it is imperative that assistance gets dispatched quickly to the person regardless of the location. Current technologies available allow for assistance to be given to a person if the person is at specific location when they need the assistance or for a person to be capable of finding assistance themselves if they are away from those locations.